


The Death of Kylo Ren

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [43]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The death of Kylo Ren was always anticipated; it was to be a glorious defeat, a story that would be an inspiration to The First Order, and a warning to its enemies.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Kylo Ren

The death of Kylo Ren had always been anticipated, ever since the fifteen year old boy had joined Snoke's side.

It was assumed to be a glorified murder; The Master of the Knights of Ren falling at the hands of the Resistance, taking as many Rebels as possible with him, paving the way for The First Order to rise from their ashes; to destroy the last of the Resistance and gain control.

No one expected it to be like this.

Hux stared blankly at the screen in front of him, the sound of Ren cursing and yelling frantically as he lost control of his TIE Fighter. He blinked slowly, trying to push the tears back down as he listened to the alarms from the Fighter crackling through the speaker; so many alarms going off, too much noise; too much panic rising inside of his chest.

Hux fought to control his emotions; he struggled desperately not to let any feeling show as he realised that Ren was in space; he couldn't eject from the TIE Fighter that was being ripped apart from the damage the Resistance pilots had caused.

Alarms.  
Cursing.  
Yelling.

_Silence._

Hux stared blankly at the radar screen as the little, flashing dot that had been Kylo Ren disappeared.

Hux's body tensed up, he struggled to swallow around the lump in his throat, and breathing became a marathon event.

Tears glistened in his eyes as he blinked, clearing his throat.

"Ren, come in."

Radio silence filled the room, and everyone on the bridge stared at their commanding general.

The relationship between the two men had been no secret, and to say they were concerned would be an understatement.

They watched the leather clad hands of their general clench and unclench against the small of his back before Mitaka stepped forward.

Before anything could be said, however, Hux snapped out of the trance he had been in.

"Lieutenant, inform the Supreme Leader that all communication with Ren has been lost... I have business I must attend to."

Without another word, Hux turned sharply and, head held high, walked calmly off the bridge.

He felt like he had been doused in cold water; each step was a struggle, but he soon found himself outside of Ren's chambers.

His fingers danced over the keypad and he walked through the open door, suddenly exhausted.

Losing his posture, stumbling towards the bedroom door, Hux barely managed to struggle out of his boots before he collapsed on Ren's palette.

Wetness streamed down his cheeks, but Hux wasn't aware of his tears.

The only thing he could register was the overwhelming scent of Ren on the Knight's palette, and Hux curled himself up in the sheets.

Hux had always found them coarse, rough, but in that moment, he found them to be nothing but a comfort.

Tangled in the sheets, still in his uniform, Hux found himself drifting to sleep, thankfully, before reality sunk in and the heartache and pain began.

The death of Kylo Ren was always anticipated; it was to be a glorious defeat, a story that would be an inspiration to The First Order, and a warning to its enemies.

It was never meant to be like this.


End file.
